My Messed Up Life
by MandyKim108
Summary: Crossover Fanfiction. Twilight and Supernatural meet. Bella Swan isn't your average human. She was born a hunter. The Swan family is full of hunters dating back to her great grandfather. She is the first female hunter in her family. Full summary insde
1. Summary

**Bella Swan isn't your average human. She was born a hunter. The Swan family is full of hunters dating back to her great grandfather. She is the first female hunter in her family.**

 **Dean Winchester has known nothing but hunting since his mother died. His father started what they call the Family Business. Little did he know others were out there. His brother and he still hunt to this day.**

 **Bella and Sam met in college. When Dean shows up to get Sam, Bella is there. When she hears Dean said John went on a hunting trip and hasn't been back she knows what happened. After the boys left Bella gets a call from the person she didn't think she'd hear from.**

 **Bobby Singer is Charlie's older brother. When his niece gives him a call saying John Winchester is missing he tells her that he's safe. John, Charlie, and Bobby all know each other.**

 **Read to see where the Cullens fit into the story.**


	2. Prologue

**Bella**

Isabella Marie Swan is my name. I'm twenty years old and tired of my life. Everyone thinks life is so perfect but really it's not. You'd think monsters were just fairy tales, right? Well I'm here to tell you that you'd be very incorrect. There are many types of things out there that you should be scared of.

Since the age of seven I've been hunting things that go bump in the night. You see I'm not your average human. I've got an Guardian Angel who is an actual Angel. One of my closest friends and my crush have been hunting just as long as I have been. Samuel and Dean Winchester started hunting when a demon killed their mother.

When I was a freshman in high school I lost my mother due to a car accident. I lived by myself for two years before I called my dad asking if I could move in with him. Little did I know it would be my biggest mistake.

The Cullens. The family of Cold ones. I fell for each of them for different reasons. Ed...my ex, his parents by all means, Carlisle and Esme, his sister and brother in law, Alice and Jasper, and his brother and sister in law, Emmett and Rose. They all left me and that's when I decided I needed a change.

After graduating I went to Seattle Police Academy. I then graduated top of my class in two years. No one and I mean no one ever graduated that fast. A few of the guys dared me to do the test for FBI and I smile. I did the test, passed the test, and got a call asking me to come in for an interview.

Today, I'm the youngest FBI member for the SPI. Supernatural and Paranormal Investigation. Well, they call the BAU only because FBI doesn't believe in Paranormal activity. Kyle, my boss, knows what I do and he is wanting to create a team doing nothing but hunting. Only difference is now we could get paid for it.

"Darlin', have you heard a thing we've been sayin'?" Jaspers asks me.

"No, I haven't. I'm drifting off into my own little world." I admit with my head down.

Jasper Whitlock, the only member of the Cullen family to come back. He only came back to apologize for everything. He thought it was his fault I wanted to have the family leave me alone. That's when I learned Ed...he lied to his family. Along with Jasper came Peter and Char Whitlock. They were people he changed when he was with Maria.

"Damn it Sug, would you listen!" Peter snaps at me.

"What?!"

"You need to call the boys. You also need to call your dad. You'll be starting classes soon."

"Dean hasn't answered me in three years. I haven't seen him since I went to SPA. Sam and I will run into each other soon enough. My friend Jessica is dating a guy that sounds exactly like my Sammy. I'll be meeting him tonight actually." I look at the clock.

"You're leaving us?"

"We're meeting at a bar. Y'all can come with."

"Okay, we'll meet you and Jess there," Peter says.

"No, y'all stay hidden. If Sam senses something's wrong then he may attack. I'll call my dad tomorrow if I'm not dealing with a hangover."

"Iz, Jess is here," Char says from downstairs.

"Thanks, Char."

I smile at my two cowboys and leave the library. It would put my poor Uncle Bobby's house to shame. I was dressed in my casual jeans, a T-shirt, a flannel and my leather jacket. My boots were always worn no matter what. Unless I had to use heels and what I do for work doesn't exactly require heels.

"Iz, I can't wait for you to meet my boyfriend. He's amazing, he's sweet, he's hot. I really hope the two of you will get along." Jess smiles as we walk towards the campus bar.

"Jess, as long as he makes you happy I will like him," I say.

Plus I know more about your boyfriend than you'd ever imagine. Did you know his mother was killed by a Demon? Did you know that all your worst fears are a reality for Sam, Dean, John, Bobby, my dad, and I? I think to myself.

"I hope so. Maybe he can get his brother to come down here for a visit."

"Jess, you know I won't date. It's not my thing. Plus, living with two very protective cousins is a pain in the ass when it comes to dating," I say.

I'd done some research into the Whitlock family line and found that Jasper and Peter were cousins and along the line one of their sisters married into the Swan family and hint where Bobby, my dad, and I came from.

"I'll go let him know we're here." Jess walks off and leaves me at a table alone.

I see him before Jess reaches him and I want to hide so he doesn't see me. I pull out my phone and text the man I haven't gotten an answer from in three years.

 _It's me again. I hope you'd answer me Dean. It's been three damn years! I'm meeting up with Sammy. I miss you. Tinkerbell_

"He'll bring us our drink. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, um...nothing."

"Jess... Holy crap!" Sam comes walking over.

"What Sam? Its like you've seen a ghost." Jess looks at Sam.

"Sammy," I say.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"You two know each other?" Jess looks at us.

"Yeah, I've known him and his family since I was born. You know my cousins just came in. I'll let the two of you talk and I'll go join them."

I get up and get halfway to Peter and Jasper before Sam grabs my arm. We stare at each other and before I know it he pulls me in for a hug. I don't move because I know if I hug him back I won't want to let go.

"Bells, do you know how fucking happy I am to see you!" Sam pulls back and looks at me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. Look, I've gotta go. Ask Jess for my number."

"No, I was supposed to meet Jessica's best friend and since I already know you let's catch up." Sam drags me back to the table.

I look at him and back at my cowboys. Jess smiles and waves over my cousins because she knew they would be meeting me here. Sam looks at them and introduces himself as my brother in law. I shake my head because I wasn't sure where he got that. Jasper reads my emotions and knows I'm confused. Peter shakes his head and laughs quietly. I knew these two very well and when he starts quietly laughing him and Jasper are talking. Jasper shakes his head and looks at me.

"So, Bells what have you been up too in the last two years?" Sam asks.

"Do I have to be honest with him?" I mumble quietly.

Jasper and Peter nod their heads and I sigh. Jess knew I went to SPA and was working for the FBI but she didn't know about the paranormal stuff I did.

"Well, you do know that I haven't seen your brother since Bobby's house three years ago, right?" Sam nods. "Okay, well the last time I seen both of you I was getting ready to join the Seattle Police Academy. I graduated in a year and the night I seen you last was the night I graduated. I took the test for the FBI and got in."

"Are you serious?" Sam smiles.

"Yes, I'm serious."

My phone chimes and Sam looks at me. I know that chime from anywhere because it's Dean's chime.

 _Tink, is this really you? Or some sick fucking joke? D.W._

 _Why would this be some fucking sick joke? Jesus I'm not sure what the hell is going on. Tinkerbell_

"Why does your brother think me texting him is some fucking joke?" I ask looking at Sam.

"You haven't talked to him in three years, huh?"

"I haven't gotten an answer from him until tonight. I've texted him five or six times a month. Why the fuck is he asking me that fucking question?" I look Sam dead in the eyes.

"I'm gonna go grab us some drinks. Want to come with me?" He asks nodding his head towards the bar.

I nod and my phone chimes twice. One was Dean's chime and the other was an email. I groan because I had a feeling the email was from my boss Kyle Davids. I leave my phone on the table because I couldn't get distracted when I was talking to Sam.

"After you left Bobby's the last time you seen Dean some shit went down. I was with him and dad til earlier this year. Dad and I got into it, I left and haven't talked to either of them. Well, a year ago Bobby called and said you summoned a Crossroads Demon. We thought you trapped said Demon and you were killed. Dean hasn't been the same. I was really fucking shocked to see you sitting there with Jess. Hell, Jess wouldn't even tell me your last name. All she would say is Iz this Iz that."

"So, you are telling me that Bobby, your dad, Dean and you all thought I was fucking dead! I mean what in the fuck? Who the hell did Bobby hear that bs from?"

"He never said."

I walk back over to the table and grab my phone. Walking to the back I dial my Uncle's number.

 _"Hello, how can I help you?"_

"Who the hell did you hear that I summoned a Crossroads Demon from?"

 _"Isabella is that you?"_

"Yes, now answer my damn question Uncle Bobby," I say into the phone.

 _"Your mother called me and told me that. Do the idjits know you're alive?"_

"Sammy knows I'm alive since we're hanging out. Dean thinks it's some sick joke."

 _"What about John?"_

"I haven't talked to him yet. I am gonna call my dad right quick. See if he's heard the shit mom is spewing."

 _"Alright princess. How about you come settle this ol' man's fears and come see me?"_

"I will soon Uncle Bobby. Love ya," I say before hanging up.

I look at the notifications and see the text from Dean. I decide to open that before calling my dad.

 _Send a pic if you want me to believe this D.W._

I take a quick picture flipping him off and send it to him. The email icon was starting to bug me so I look to see who it's from and sure enough it's from my boss.

 _Subject: Work. Work. Work._

 _Hey, I know classes will be starting soon but I thought you should know that something is headed your way. Something not exactly what I'm used to dealing with if ya catch my drift. Email, text, or call me so we can talk._

 _Kyle C. Davids_

 _FBI Director_

 _6800 West Place Dr._

 _Seattle, Washington 98101_

I ignore it for now and call my dad. He answers after the second ring and I smile. Hearing his voice always made me smile and I knew it's because I missed him.

 _"Sweetie, what can I do for you?"_

"Did you know that the boys, John, and Uncle Bobby thought I was dead?"

 _"What in the world are you talking about? Where would they even get information like that from?"_

"Well, Sammy said that Bobby called him, John and Dean to tell them he got a call saying I met with a Crossroads Demon and trapped it resulting in my death. Sammy didn't know who the call was from, so I called Bobby myself and asked. Mom called him," I say.

 _"Your mother called Robert and told him that? What in the hell is going on?"_

"I'm not sure dad, but I gotta go. Once I know more you will. Hell, that's if I can get Mom to answer me."

 _"Oh no, you leave your mother to me. I'm not sure where she gets off calling my brother spewing shit that isn't even true. Plus didn't you tell me she passed away two years before you moved in with me?"_

"That's what I was told. If she is in fact alive then she isn't a human anymore. Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?"

 _"See what Peter knows and I'll do some looking around. Be safe kiddo. Love you."_

He hangs up and I mumble knowing Peter and Jasper would be able to hear me.

"Peter, has your knower gone off about my mother?"

He shakes his head and I know we'll be talking about it later. I watch as Jess gets so drunk that she can barely walk after all the drinks. Sam drank just not as much and when it comes to get her home I help him out. When we get to the apartment he pulls out a key and I give him a questioning look.

"I live here as well." He opens the door and we lead her inside.

I tell him if he needs anything I live two doors down on the right of them. I start to leave and Sammy asks me to stay.

"Sammy, I've got shit to figure out. Especially since the phone call Bobby got about me was from my mother. Who died several years ago."

"You're still hunting?"

"Of course, it's in my blood. What do you think I do for a living?"

"I thought you said you work for the FBI?"

"I do but my boss is wanting to create a team who hunts supernatural and paranormal things."

"You told your boss what we do!"

"Not really. He used to live in Arizona. He watched his sister get attacked."

"What do you mean?"

"Heather Davids was my best friend and Kyle's little sister. He's six years older than us. Well, there was a vampire I was hunting and I finally found it. Kyle and Heather were out taking a walk when said vampire attacked Heather. I was so focused on killing the damn thing that I didn't know someone else was there. When I killed it I noticed that Heather was the victim. It was then that I noticed her brother standing there. He watched the entire scene and didn't even fucking flinch. It was then that I told him everything." I pause. "When I graduated and got through FBI training I was immediately put on his team. I asked why I was there and he told me that when he seen my last name he needed to have me."

"So, how does that work exactly?"

"Well, if either of us catch wind of something funky happening we let the other know. I hunt whatever it is, kill it, and call him with proof that it's gone. I get paid for doing the job I've been doing since I was seven. I also work on regular humans and serial killers."

Later that night I'm still sitting there because Kyle texted me telling me that whatever was heading my way was an evil s.o.b. I hear a creak and look around. I see a shadow and jump out of my chair rushing the shadow. Sam comes out of the room as I run by and I hear a tumble behind me. I cock my gun and stand behind the intruder.

"You've got three seconds to let go of him or I shoot your sorry ass," I say putting my gun to his head.

He lets Sammy go and Sam tells me to put my gun away. Jess comes out and looks at the three of us and before we know it Jasper and Peter are now standing behind Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dean?" Sam asks.

"Dean?" I say and he turns around.

"Tinkerbell it's really you."

"Would you guys like to explain what's going on?" Jess asks from behind us.


	3. Chapter 1

**Bella**

"Jess, I'd like you to meet my brother Dean. Dean this is my girlfriend Jess. This is also Bella's husband."

"Excuse me?" I look at Dean.

"You don't remember?" Sam looks at me.

"Remember what exactly?"

"Three years ago. You and I got married then got into a huge fight. Then two years after you left I get a call saying you're dead."

"We didn't... Jasper."

"Darlin' you got married. Do you not remember asking why you were in a wedding dress with a man you didn't remember?"

"Son of a fucking bitch! I'm gonna kill that sparkly fucking bastard!"

"Who?"

"Jas, you know who the fuck I'm talking about. Remember what I was mumbling when y'all found me."

"Sug, Edward wasn't anywhere near there at the time. This was something else. It had no scent and it just disappeared. At first I thought it was one of the Cullens or Denalis because of the yellow eyes."

Sam and I snap our heads towards Peter. Jess says she's going back to bed and once she's out of the room I tell Peter to explain. He explains and Dean tells us that John went on a hunting trip and hasn't returned.

Sam gets dressed and tells Jess that he'd be back. I just stare at them because Dean and I still needed to talk. He looks my direction and pulls something out of his pocket. He walks over to me and grabs my left hand. My hand starts shaking as he puts a simple diamond ring on my ring finger. I look up at him and he smirks.

"It's back where it belongs." He walks back towards Sammy and they start talking.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Dean, Sammy and I were hunting some sort of spirit in Vegas when Dean looks at me. We pass a small wedding chapel and he smirks at me through the rearview mirror. I shake my head because we had talked about it several times. We wouldn't get married until after this damn Yellow Eyed Demon was taken care of. Sam smiles and says we need to check into a damn hotel. I laugh and smack Sam lightly on his arm._

 _"You guys do realize that there are going to be very little to no cheap hotels, right? This is Vegas after all," I say._

 _Sam nods. "We're headed to a bar. I could use a few drinks and I'm gonna look around and see what there is."_

 _"I wanna sleep. Y'all can have your drinks." I state and lay down in the back._

 _"Hardy har you're coming in with us. You can use a few drinks as well."_

 _I just stare at the two of them and shake my head. I lie back in the seat and Sam opens the door. Grabbing me by my ankle he pulls me out of the car. I glare at him and go to climb back in. Dean shakes his head and stares me down._

 _"A few drinks would do you some good. Join us for a couple and if you don't want more I'll walk you back to the car."_

 _I grab my bag and stare at him. I hate the fact that my dad made me come with them. I hate the fact that Ed..he left me. My family left me. I fall behind them and look around. I'd always wanted to come to Vegas and now that I'm here it's all business. I bump into a very hard, a very cold chest. When I look up I'm looking into the red eyes of Jasper Hale._

 _"Jasper? Jasper Hale?" I ask taken back._

 _"Whitlock. Is this really you Bells? Are you some sort of punishment for making them leave you?"_

 _"What are you talking about? Hold on, I'll let my friends know I'm ran into an old friend. We need to talk obviously." I take a few steps back._

 _Sam comes walking over and Jasper keeps his head down not letting him see his red eyes. I tell him that I'll meet them in the bar later because I just ran into someone who I need to talk to. Sam looks back at Jasper and tells me that he is getting bad vibes from him. I wave him off and tell him I'll be fine. I turn to see Jasper watching Sam. I push all the trust towards him so he knows that I trust him with my life._

 _"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your dad." Jasper looks at me when Sam disappears from sight._

 _"I'm with some family friends. Dad sent me with them after you guys left. Let's just say I was a zombie for a few months. In fact, I still don't like thinking about...him. What about you? Why the red eyes? Where's Alice?"_

 _"Let's go inside. I only came out because I thought I had sensed your emotions." Jasper opens a door._

 _I follow him just inside the door when he stops. He shuts the door and asks a Peter to come to us. I was taken back when another male vampire shows up out of no where. I gasp when I see him._

 _"Peter Whitlock?"_

 _"Yes ma'am," he says flashing me a smile._

 _"You're related to me. My grandmother gave my Uncle Bobby a photo album that's been passed down through the family. It has your picture in it. Wait, Jas you said your last name is Whitlock. Are the two of you related?"_

 _"Not that I remember. To answer your questions I've been dealing. The family blamed me for causing you to want us to leave. Alice and I were never actual mates so it was easy to leave the family. The animal diet wasn't for me. I went back to this and it is better than before. I've learned so much control over my gift that I make my prey happy to die."_

 _"What do you mean I wanted you guys to leave?"_

 _He told me his version of the night that I lost everything. I tell him what Edward said to me and he starts growling. I give him and Peter my number with promises to talk soon. Peter walks me out and I smile. I walk to the bar joining the guys. I have Dean order me a shot knowing I would need it. Sam asked me who the old friend was and I told him. My phone buzzes and I see that my dad is calling. I push ignore and send him a message telling him that I'm getting ready for bed. My father being a cop would kill Dean and Sam for letting me drink underage in a bar none the less._

 _A few hours and a whole lot of shots later we're making our way out of the bar. Sam found a small hotel that had a room with two beds available. When we get there Sam heads to the room while Dean says to stay in the car. He gets out and talks to Sam. Sam shakes his head and I wonder what they are talking about. Dean gets back in the car and I ask him what we're doing. He ignores me and keeps driving. He pulls up outside a white chapel and helps me out of the car. I try to pull out of his grip but he doesn't let up._

 _"Tinkerbell, I'm not waiting until the demon is dead. I want you as my wife and I'm tired of waiting for you to accept it. I've already talked to Charlie and I have his blessing."_

 _"You talked to my dad? He gave you his blessing?"_

 _"Please," he begs me._

 _"Dean, I don't even have a dress. I would like for family and some friends here. My dad shouldn't miss this."_

 _"There's a dress in the trunk. Your dad has already made me promise to let him throw us a reception. Family and friends will be there," he says smirking._

 _"What? Why is there a dress in the trunk?"_

 _He pulls me inside and rushes me to a dressing room. I shake my head and put the slim dress on. It makes me think of Alice and I smile thinking she'd be proud of me._

 _"Isabella Swan, do you take this man? To hold and to cherish. In sickness and health. Til death do you part?"_

 _"I do," I say smiling at Dean._

 _"Dean Winchester, do you take this woman? To hold and to cherish. In sickness and health. Til death do you part?"_

 _"I do." Dean gives his famous smirk._

 _He places a simple diamond ring on my finger. I smile and we leave the chapel as Mr. Mrs. Winchester. When we get out to the car he tells me to check in the glove department. I open it to find a necklace and I smile._

 _"If we ever get separated during a hunt or if I leave you behind because I feel it's too dangerous I want you to remember I always love you." He puts it on me._

 ** _End of Falshback_**

"I remember," I say as they're walking out the door.

"What do you mean you remember? You didn't remember before why now?" Sam looks at me.

"When Dean put the ring on my finger everything came rushing back." I answer Sam's questions. "Dean, do you have the necklace you gave me on the same night?"

"I do, why?"

"Yellow Eyes, remembering our wedding night when you put the ring on me. Maybe having the necklace will explain why I don't remember anything else."

"Follow us out to the car and we'll get it." Dean says turning out the door.

Peter pulls me aside and tells me I will get the information I'm looking for. I just shake my head and say Yoda is a pain in the ass. Jasper starts laughing and I use my evil glare to shut him up. I ask where Char is and when we get outside I see my Doc sitting in the driveway with Char sitting on the hood.

"Char! Get off Doc! Geez woman!" I shoo her away.

"Okay, see why in the world do your cars have three letter names. Doc and Dom really?" She gets off the car.

"Yeah because Lette and Sandy are much better names." I glare at her.

"Leave my babies alone."

I watch as Dean heads down the street so I follow him. When I see him head towards his car I start running. I sit on the trunk while he gets the necklace out of the car.

"I can't believe you still have Baby."

"Well, Doc is looking good as well. Shocked you've been able to keep up with all the work."

"I have cousins for a reason." I laugh."No, I'm learning and it helps."

Dean stands in front of me and just stares me down. I hold out my hand waiting for him to give me the necklace. He grabs my hand and pulls me off the car. Turning me to where my back is facing him he moves my hair to the side. He puts the necklace on me and kisses my neck. I shiver against him and I can feel him smirking.

 **Flashback**

 _"If you ever leave me I will hurt you," I tell him._

 _We kissed and he drives us back to the hotel. He helps me out of the car and we head to the room. When we get there Sam looks at us and smiles._

 _"Can't believe he actually talked you into it," Sam laughs._

 _"Well, I didn't want too but if my dad was okay with it then it couldn't hurt," I say._

 _Dean's phone starts to ring and he answers it right away. He was busy looking something up so he put it on speaker._

 _"Dean, why havent you and Sammy been by to see me?"_

 _"Been a little busy Jo. What do you need?"_

 _"Mom needs your help with a hunt. I need help with something more," this Jo says._

 _I glare at Dean and he hangs the phone up. Sam excuses himself and I think it's because he knows something. Dean looks at me and I tap my foot waiting._

 _"Who the hell was that? That wasn't Ellen and Jo Harvelle was it?"_

 _"It was Jo Harvelle and she kinda has a thing for me. Nothing has happened but she keeps trying."_

 _"Dean if you're going to fucking cheat on me why the fuck would you ask me to marry you!"_

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Dean looks at me and I wanted to know so I braced myself for the answer I was expecting.

"So, have you slept with anyone?"

"No, not since you. I'm a married man and wouldn't cheat on you."

"I'm a married woman whose mother is spewing lies and she's not even supposed to be alive. Will we be seeing each other after this?" I look at him.

"Tinkerbell you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Sammy and I will meet you at Bobby's in a week. Keep Sammy's girl alive please. She seems to be good for him even if she doesn't know what we do," he says.

"We will," Peter says coming from behind us.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"This is a cousin of mine. You've seen his picture in the photo album at Bobby's."

"Ah, Peter Whitlock," Dean says shaking his hand.

 **(A/N: Up next she'll get a call from someone she's least expecting. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and please leave a review!)**


	4. News

Note: I'll be replacing the chapters for this story as I want it to be a longer story. I will try to have updated Chapters this week or next


End file.
